Trust
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Another just like him, someone to hold onto, someone to protect. He's found her, and now he'll never let her go. But does he trust her enough to do what he wished she would. He would love for her to call him Papa, but the problem is...she's Mute...
1. Impenetrable

_**Authors Notes:**_** Just so you know this is the 9th Doctor at first, the second chapter will have the 10th Doctor. This one happens before the 9th Doctor meets Rose.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who or anything thereafter. **_

_**'**Telepathy**'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trust<strong>_

_Chapter 1_

_Impenetrable  
><em>

I wasn't sure just how long I was flying around through space, nor the reason why. It was all gone from my mind. It was all so long ago. The only thing I remember was the bliss I felt, and the beauty he showed me. My father and I...me and the Doctor.

How I came to be is still a mystery to both of us, and the reasoning behind my creation is only known to the TARDIS. She is the most beautiful of things my father possessed and I'm sure he believes so too. Even though I look on from where I sit thinking back, way back to the time when he first found me...or rather...where I crash landed after my wanderings through space.

I didn't feel the actual hit, nor do I remember landing on the TARDIS catwalk between the control panel and the doorway to he rest of the ship. But I do remember when I looked up at the man standing before me. He didn't look to happy that there was a large hole in his ship. He kept stumbling over words looking up at the hole pointing down to me then looked at the computer itself.

"Well thats just not possible. How did you? Where did you...?" He walked over and looked me in the eyes and then at the rest of me. "Why are you naked?" He asked and pulled off his coat placing it over my shoulders.

I didn't understand, I couldn't understand. I couldn't even form words yet.

"Why...your just a child." He said picking me up and walking toward the many rooms the TARDIS had for him.

He had placed me into a warm bath and scrubbed me down. I had no idea flying through space could make one so filthy. The water was soon less see through and more brown and bubbly. He pulled a gray...yet dirty towel around me. I wonder if this man ever did a bit of cleaning in his whole life. Perhaps he just let the TARDIS do it for him.

"A name...do you have one?" I looked at him an blinked...

'_what was a name? Does one need it? Oh could you eat it?'_

The thought was out before I could stop myself. I didn't realize what I was doing till it was over.

"Well yes one should have something to call themselves. Its not a good idea to go around yelling 'hey you' all day long is it?" The man ran a comb through my slightly short hair. The comb stopped and he spun me around and glared at me, he pulled something out that had a glowing green light at the end of it. I cringed thinking it may hurt, but I didn't feel a thing, when I opened my eyes he was looking at me holding it up

"Sonic screw driver...It uh...tells me stuff." He said trying to think of a way to explain it to a child.

"It also tells me your vocals aren't forming yet...won't be formed yet for a few more years. So your stuck...just using your mind I suppose. Just means not everyone will be able to hear you. I can cause I'm far more advanced then most...actually...probably all, but I'm the Doctor." He said holding out his hand. My head couldn't really wrap around everything he said so I just nodded and looked at his hand. I slowly reached out and touched his finger. A spark caused us both to jump.

"Static, sorry didn't mean to, probably the wool jacket and towel. Come on lets find you something to wear. I don't have many kid cloths since...well...I haven't had kids on the TARDIS in a very very VERY long time."

'_TARDIS?_' I questioned.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Its my ship, my box, I travel in this thing." He said and opened the door to what i'll soon find out is his many many closets.

'_Not many cloths? There's...a lot. Why do you need these...none-skins?_' I asked him running my fingers over a very long black dress that wouldn't fit me in a hundred years.

"Well we have them to protect us from the cold, and make sure no one sees our gender parts." He said pointing to the fact that I was displayed as a female.

'_So being naked is...bad?_' I asked covering myself up more with the dirty gray towel.

"In some species yes, in others its fine. I'm used to seeing all sorts so it doesn't matter to me." He said and pulled down a pair of pants the color of blue, and a black shirt that looked way to big for me, then a white shirt that looked way to small. A pair of shoes that looked as if they may fit...then a hat.

'_why cover my head? You do not._' I said putting it on and giggled as I looked in the mirror.

"Because your hair is wet, you'll catch a cold." He said and watched me pull on the cloths, he looked at the shirt. I had pulled on the black one cause the white one didn't fit at all. He pulled out some cutting tool and sliced the bottom part of the shirt off. It fit and was actually more comfortable then I thought.

"So jeans, black shirt, shoes, hat, oh a jacket...can't forget one of those. Its blistering cold out right now."

'_A name?_' I said and looked up at the man calling himself the Doctor.

"whats that?" He asked popping his head out from a rack of coats.

'_A name is something important...and I am without this too. I do not know any names...can you...give me one?_' I asked him, he looked at me as if astonished with my desire.

"Well I donno, Time Lords don't name there kids immediately they normally wait till they're a little older and see just how they are. they are named for there talents." He said and put a jacket around my shoulders.

'_So you wish to wait?_' I asked the man as he opened the door to walk me from the room.

"That might be a good idea." He said and walked through the kitchen and pulled some pots and pans from the top shelves. "You hungry?" He asked only to start laughing at the brightened look on my face.

'_I don't know what this hungry is, but I hope its something to eat_' I said the Doctor laughed so hard he had to hold onto the table.

"Yes its something to eat." He said

Soon the kitchen was filled with the smells and sounds of cooking. I was mesmerized by the feature. I wanted to learn more about cooking and this Time Lord...and there kids. Thinking of a family seemed to make me feel uneasy. I didn't know what the word was, but I do wish I had one.

It took me a little while to realize the Doctor had set the table, and put food down in front of us.

"You do know how to eat don't you?" He asked it made me jump. He had to jump and grab my hand as I fell back in the chair. "sorry...I didn't mean to startle you."

'_Yes...yes I know how to eat thank you_.' I said looking down at the food. I was in amazement. He was cooking for fifteen minutes and he pulls out so much food that I couldn't possibly eat all of it.

An hour later both of us were full and the plates were empty. I couldn't believe how much I had ate and him in turn...so little.

"Now that...was good." He said and picked his teeth noisily. I didn't mind the rude manors...rude...a little while ago I didn't even know what the word was.

'_I never knew life had so many...smells...tastes...colors. I thank you for welcoming me so willingly._' I said and sat back in the chair which seemed to be far more comfy then a moment ago. Before I knew it I was being carried from the kitchen. He was so warm, firm...everything a father should be. My head rested against his shoulder. I breathed in deep closing my eyes. He smelled like fire...how did I even know what fire smelled like. Questions...so many questions flooding my mind...so many I wish I knew...I wish

"Shhh no more thinking today. Little Time Lady's should be resting right now." The Doctors voice was so comforting to me, it was better then any song I've ever heard of.

Time Lady...is that what I am?

* * *

><p>Conscious thought seemed to flood back into me hours later. The light was turned low only enough to not be a bother. I slowly stood up pulling on the shoes and jacket that I had on the previous day. Walking toward the kitchen. well I think this was the way. I donno how we even got to this room last night. Turning a corner I found myself in a room full of books. Loads an loads of books. I found myself instantly interested.<p>

'Oh I think I just found my favorite room...' I ran my fingers over the many many volumes stacked, lined, and placed in random places upon the shelves. I was also sure every piece was placed in a perfect place the Doctor could find it whenever he needed to use them. So I sat there placing each book back after I used them.

Although each book turned into volumes and volumes and stacks of books without realizing it I was surrounded by them. I was learning everything I pleased. History, math, even the odd adventure or two I found within the texts.

Soon enough without me realizing it I had been awake for a few days and plates of odd foods that just...appeared there...now empty. Books even disappeared from my surroundings after a little while. I donno how. Everything was a blurr outside of the wonderful words within the pages displayed before me.

Eventually after so long my brain felt like it was starting to hurt. I slowly began to stand up only to realize it hurt. "You were slumped in that position for three and a half days. I tried to move you, but you wouldn't budge. I even sat you in a chair...you about fell out of it. Was contemplating putting you on the couch." The doctor said from where he sat on the couch a pot of tea and sandwiches lay on plates. I jumped up an ran over stuffing one in my mouth.

'_I learned so much I donno where to start from. Like which solar system is this? Are we on a planet? Why do bubbles always come out round? What would happen if Superman use the TARDIS to change in...although that theory will never come to pass_.' I said drinking some tea.

"Well more then likely Superman and I would have some great adventures...until I dumped him out just in time to put out his news paper about me...being a bow tie wearing cool guy...minus some...planetary changes of course. He doesn't like his secret identity revealed." The Doctor just laughed

'_And you? I know what a Doctor is now...and a Doctor fixes things...what do you fix?_' I asked eating the other half of the sandwich.

"Lives...places...species...anything and everyone. Every planet...any star...any time." the Doctor said and chewed his sandwich...he then stuck out his tongue.

"Tastes bad." He said and threw it over his head.

'_That was a waste.._.' I said and ran over to a book and picked it up. 'I would like to try cooking...eventually...when I'm tall enough to reach the oven top.'

"What are you talking about? You can't stay here...my job is very dangerous. I've taken us to a place where you'll be safe an perhaps find a family." The Doctor said.

'_what...?_' I stood up and backed away from him. '_I...I chose this place...you were lonely...'_It suddenly accured to me that it was perhaps not meant to be...having a family. I slowly stood up straight and walked toward the door._ 'shall we then?_'

The Doctor walked toward the door he even looked like he was having second thoughts. "This is a very nice place I remember it." He said and opened the TARDIS doors. When he walked out there was a woman standing there talking to a group of students yelling for them to get back inside.

"Ah Doctor so this is the child you were speaking of...why she looks to be only 6 years old. How did you find her?" The woman was dressed like a nun...although she looked more like a cat.

"I'm afraid she fell into my ship." the Doctor said and looked at me I hid behind his leg.

"Poor thing. We're getting little lost kittens all the time. Here lets get you inside."

'_I'm scared._' I admitted to the Doctor. He turned and picked me up.

"If you need me...you know how to call me." he said I did...it was in one of the many books I read about Time Lords. I held out the cook book I had accidentally picked up and not placed back.

"Keep it...when I see you again...I want to see how well you cook." He said running his fingers through my hair. "I think your hair has grown since last I combed it.

_'Thank you Doctor...I did love the little time i was able to be with you._' I said before reaching up taking the Maitren hand.

'_Stay safe..._' I heard within my own mind. I smiled inwardly.

It wasn't the only time I left those arms...and I'm sure it won't be the last...but this...was the most fearful absence and the most trying.


	2. Abduction

_**Authors Notes: **There we go...new chapter. I've got a few more written if anyone wants them...who wants one?_

_Disclaimer:** Just incase no one saw it before...don't own it. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trust<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Abduction_

It was a few years still since I saw the Doctor. It was a very fearful two years and very painful. The teasing from the other kids because I couldn't speak to them. There weren't any kids with the brain mass that could take a telepathic thought like mine. There were those rare times that I could hear someone elses thoughts...but this one thought seemed to not mind that I would talk back. It wasn't the Doctor...I think. The voice was different. I read somewhere that they would sometimes change. But I didn't know what sort of change it meant the book wasn't that descriptive.

At the moment I sat in the library again drowning myself in the volumes I loved so much. I've already read all the books many many times...but I think this book was my favorite. Detective books seem to take me over so well.

"Hey look...she's here again." Suddenly my chair jumped out from under me. I hit the floor pretty hard but I just sighed.

_ 'How droll...do they really want to do this again...its got to get old sometime soon_.' I thought to myself as I looked up at the chunky looking boy. His chunk was more muscle then fat though.

"Hey Brains...what are you doing down there...don't you know how to sit in a chair?" he asked another face appeared over the table. A much more skinny face. A female with bright red hair looked at me.

"Look out guys I think she's gonna cry." barks of laughter echoed in the library. I just rolled my eyes.

I stood up dusting myself off. If they kept it up perhaps they would end up having to dust this place.

"Whered you get that jacket from its not school issue. Your not aloud to have it." The female called Kath said

"Really...then lets have it." Oh how I wished I could comment back...How I would love to tell them where my jacket came from, that beautiful man who gave it to me without wanting payment.

I jumped back shaking my head and ran toward the library door. Its not that I was afraid of them, or what they would do to me...no never. They were little brats and I could care less...it was this jacket. I know just what they do to other peoples things. I also knew the Doctor won't come to help me if there was a little skermish for it. i wouldn't come help me either if I started to whine about some stupid jacket. It was getting to small for me anyways.

I gasped as someone grabbed the tail of my jacket and pulled hard on it. I fell backward a few feet landing hard on my rear. I looked up into what i thought would be one of the bully's faces...but to my horror it was someone completely different all together. It was a man whose face was completely covered save for his eyes.

"Come on then brats..." the voice was deep, but cracking which leads me to believe he was an older man.

We were told a few weeks ago that we had better be careful at night...kids were being kidnapped left and right, probably slavers or worse. Yet no bodies had been found, and no witnesses. I suppose i was next on there list of kidnappees. But this is where the Doctor knew to find me. I could feel the surprise within myself as I called out for him. I didn't want this. This man had hold of me and I didn't like it, I didn't want to go with him.

'_Please...I don't want to go._' I was shoved into the van and my ankles were cuffed to the person sitting in the seat next to me. Something was pressed against my neck, my head instantly began to swim. The dizziness made me feel sick to my stomach.

'_Hang on...I'm coming._' The words that filled my head should have gave me hope, but all i could feel was sickness.

'_Drugged me...feel dizzy. Can't take of the patch._'

'_Stay awake. They're trying to make you more manageable._'

The van pulled off from the alleyway.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed not to far away from where the van once stood. The Doctor ran from the box toward where he last felt the child. The small child that seemed to worm her way into his soul. He didn't know how that happened or why. He didn't even know where she came from all he knew is that once she fell into the TARDIS and her fingers touched his they developed a bond. This bond passed his genes to her. Kind of like cloning of his genes...or rather his former selves genes. His much taller 11th incarnation pulled his jacket tighter around himself trying to fend off the cold winter air.<p>

"Where are you?" He said looking around and suddenly spotted something brown laying a few feet away. He knew that jacket, he also knew that he gave that jacket to the girl. He looked over the jacket seeing claw marks at its tail he looked over them, sniffed...and then licked then he shook his head and threw the jacket over his shoulder holding it tightly. He was going to need it. It was to cold outside even for young Time Lady's.

He slowly walked into the main office to the orphanage. He looked at the woman behind the desk who looked ready to fall asleep.

"Just so you know there's been another kidnapping I'm going to go look into it..." He was about to shut the door when he saw the Matren.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm the Doctor." "Ah...you've changed your face again...I knew eventually you would show up when the girl got involved with the kidnappings. The police tried what they could but they have no leads. I do hope you have better luck." She said. She had been positioned here once the face of Bode died.

"I'm the Doctor...I'm always the lucky one." The Doctors face messed up into one of his usual smiles that he gave everyone.

"No...I think that little girl is the lucky one. she's the one who has you falling arm over elbow to save her...who is she that she marrets such attention from one so powerful?" She asked the Doctors smile disappeared.

"I...donno. She hasn't got a name." He said and walked back out into the cold air.

"Madam shouldn't we call the police?" The cat behind the desk asked. The Matren shook her head.

"No...its been handled. They'd only get in his way." The cat type woman walked into another room leaving the Doctor to his devices.

* * *

><p>My head was pounding when I came to. I was still chained up to the kid next to me which turned out to be the bully from before. Her fearless attitude changed to that of a scared child like it was suppose to be. I had to admit I was scared. I really just wanted to be back on the TARDIS with the Doctor where I was safe and warm. I gasped when I was prodded with a foot and told to get in line with the other runts. I stood up and walked toward the others. It wasn't warm here at all in fact some kids were shivering so bad that there whole body shook.<p>

"Alright you brats! Heres what you gotta do...you mine for us and we'll let you live. This is what we're mining." He held up a sizable blue stone that I recognized as a blue diamond. Very rare and only found on this planet. I had been told that my eyes were a lot like them. My hair however was a coal type color which wasn't much desired among the masses.

"Now grab yourselves a shovel, pick axe, or a barrel I don't care which...pick you out a spot and get to work. You have to get three barrels in before you get food got it! So get to work!" He yelled walking off pulling out what looked like a pipe with green liquid inside of it. It instantly lit and he set his slobbery mouth on it. I sighed and picked up a pick axe it seemed like he only logical thing to do since the turan was so rocky that a shovel would prove useless. I walked far over the hill and found myself a spot where I could work alone.

'_Any trademarks that you can see?_' The voice in my head echoed. I dropped the pick axe and held my head until it stopped echoing. '_Sorry...forgot...you just woke up and I yelled. Might have a headache.'_

'_I'm in a cavern..._' I announced to him.

'Weapons?' He asked the voice was a lot quieter that time as if he were thinking. I looked around at the man who had directed us.

'_Yes lots of them...but...thats odd_.'I thought walking toward the man. His gun was odd indeed. It was a gun I saw once in a book that seemed to be hand written. Perhaps it was the Doctors writing. But the book was dusty and old looking. Which wasn't to odd since Time Lords tended to live for quite a long time.

'_Whats odd? Kid whats odd?_' The Doctors thoughts went unheard as I studied the gun.

"Hey you there!" I looked up thinking another man was talking to me. But he was talking to a boy who had stopped as he panted. As I said...shoveling wasn't a good idea...and this boy now figured that out.

"Get your ass back to work!" He was hit with what looked like a green whip. The sizzle could be heard as well as the cries of the poor boy. My body filled with fear as I looked at the boy who had a huge burn on his back.

'_Doctor.._.' I whispered swallowing hard backing away from what I just saw. I wanted to run. I did, but my fear made me stand still. I felt someone grab the back of my school uniform and threw me back against the clod of dirt I was working on. "You too!" I felt the sizzle before I saw the whip. The pain was intense and blinding. My hearts skipped a beat before I ran forward and away from them. "Looks like we have a runner. Tell the Cybermen."

_'I ran._' I yelled back to the Doctor.

_'Why!_' He yelled back i could feel his panic.

'_He hit me...it hurts...it hurts._' Tears stung my eyes as I ran toward what I hoped was the city.

'_How hurt? Child what did he use?_' I didn't hear him...I couldn't hear him. Something hit me in the middle of my back and I fell down the rocky hills I was climbing over. There were screams, running children, some even tried to come to my aid. Each in turn was thrown to the side or pushed own. I was picked up like a rag doll.

'_Child?..._'I couldn't hear anymore my mind flushed any sort of sound.

* * *

><p>The Doctor could feel the fear within the little girl as she saw the little boy get hit with the whip, he could feel the pain when she was hit with the whip too...but he wasn't prepared for her to run scared. He's ran scared before, who hasn't...but the fear of a child who is...pretty much the age of a two year old Time Lord. She may look as if she were eight, but she wasn't. She was much much younger. She didn't know why she ran, all she knew was it hurt and she had to get away from what hit her. It was a common child fear.<p>

'_Can you hear me?'_ He called out again trying over and over again to get to her. Anywhere in her subconscious. '_I should never have let you go. I knew it in my hearts that I shouldn't have why did I...'_ He thought and continued on. He had a long metal rod sticking out of what looked like to be an old Computer CPU. But a radio antenna, and a few switches.

The road in front of him was starting to get wet with rain. He was hoping that his manage was safe and out of the rain. It was far to cold for her to be out in this weather. He pulled something out of his inner jacket pocket and pressed a button. Out poofed what could only be seen as an umbrella that fit on the top of his head. He continued on down the dirty...and now muddy road.

* * *

><p>She woke up with a chain shackling her to the wall. She slowly stood up feeling bruised, and sore. The fall was a lot longer then she had thought. Her forehead was much more painful then the rest. she was sure she had either a large bruise or a gash there. Whatever it was she was sure the Doctor would notice when he saw her.<p>

"State your designation!" the voice boomed into the room. The girl froze in the spot she was in.

"What is your name girl!" a less robotic voice echoed. She slowly rolled onto her back to look up at what looked like a large metal man. 'Doctor?'

"Designation Doctor?" This shocked the girl someone other then the Doctor could hear her.

_'He can hear me!_'

_'Don't panic...like I said someone with a more advanced brain may be able to hear you. Can you tell what species he is?_'

'_Doctor...I read about them in one of your books...one hand written by you...one of the many species I should fear...Cybermen._'


	3. True Fear

_**Authors Notes:**__** Would have had this in sooner but the site went to crap and wouldn't let me upload anything. Also my next chapter may take a week or two to bring it, depending on when my new place gets its cable/internet in. Love ya'll thanks for the reviews and messages. Much appreciated. Cheers :D**_

_**Note:**__** Just so you know several characters english in this chapter isn't good so read it the way its spelled. Its suppose to make them sound uneducated.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trust<strong>_

**_Chapter 3_**

_True Fear_

She felt herself get up automatically and run from the metal man. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end, and it had nothing to do with the cold. She ran to the length of the chain an jerked to a stop causing her ankle to toss her to a poor angle.

_'She is the Doctors companion...he will be here soon._'

"Find then we can ransom her. Doctors always got a few fists full of credits."

'_This Doctor...is a Time Lord._'

"They's extinct...its says so in dem papers." This mans english was poor it almost made the child sick to her stomach. How could someone from the 51st century speak so poorly. She was pennyless and still knew proper english.

'_He will not come for me!'_ She yelled to the Cyberman. He turned and picked her up by her hair. '_She will work in the burner...away from the outside...the walls are thick and she won't be able to speak to him with thought'_ the Cyberman explained to the ignorant man.

'_Doctor...help!'_

_'I know where you are, I'm coming...just hang on!_' The voice within her head sounded worried, but it sounded as if it was getting stronger. She could almost feel his voice rumbling in her head. It felt...nice, and made her feel that she wasn't alone anymore.

_'Be careful Doctor...please._' She gasped when she was jerked from behind by her hair.

"Come on you...weird thing. Its the boiler room for you." This one was a woman, and a very dirty one at that. She was soon shoved into a room with people standing around wearing close to nothing, but sweating, and dirty. Several people started to get muscle from shoveling the large shovels of coal into a boiler to power the large plant. Another was barreling coal over to these people.

"Give her the shovel..." A very tall, and hairy man said. The man had a long snout, sharp teeth, and hooves for feet. Out of his forehead jotted little horns...perhaps...he was...what did those myths call them. Oh well she knew those were just myths. He was probably an experiment.

"Get to work!" He said shoving her into a spot with a boiler. "Shovel the coal in...das all! If anyone hears you talkin...they come to me and you get as many wacks on ya back as words you said." He said and she just rolled her eyes. She didn't think there was going to be a problem with that. She didn't think anyone in here could hear here anyways. They all seemed to be more muscle then brains. But then again...they were probably stuck here too.

It took a little while but the man finally left which is when they turned and looked at her. "Whatcha name kid." A large woman said. She looked all brawny, but her eyes said she was kind and gentle.

The girl did the only thing she could do...she shrugged. She leaned over and wrote in the dust of the coal.

'_I'm mute._' it said. "So thats your name?" The woman asked smiling crookedly at her.

'_Might as well be...cause I was never given one._' She wrote in the dust again.

"Your parents never gave you one then huh?" The woman sighed and looked around at the others. "Kids names Mute!" She said to them in a gentle voice. They all either waved, grunted, smiled, or introduced themselves in turn...but no one touched her. She wasn't sure why, but they didn't.

"You in with the kidnapped kids, or you gettin paid? Some kids come in wanting work." A man with bright orange skin and yellow hair asked. She thought his fingers were curious looking because it only had three digits on each hand. She found herself wondering if he had the same amount of toes. Mute showed him her rope burns on her wrist. He said and shook his head. "

"Pity..." He said looking at the bruises.

"He's coming back." A little mousey girl said. They all got back to shoveling. Mute got to work straight away. She wasn't very good with the shovel. The majority of the coal fell off, but she was trying.

"Here we go...dinner!" All of them stopped what they were doing, and started to eat the bread, cheese, and water they were given. It was modest, but it would have to do for them. Mute looked at the food offered to her by the kind woman. She smiled, but the piece of bread and cheese was slapped out of the womans hand.

"None for her, she's been a bad girl...so she gets to work through dinner...and all night long too." The man smiled pushing Mute into the coals. "Your gonna learn to love coal, you'll love it, eat it, and bleed it for the next three days." He growled and smeared coal on her face. She growled at him only to be hit by a piece of coal by a second man.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked along a river. He knew they just didn't jump across it was to damned far, he couldn't see any boats on the other side...perhaps a portable bridge then? It was annoying...he'd have to swim across. there was no other way. He could see the lights of the factory from there. He pulled off his jacket and threw it to the side. He took a deep breath, but right as he was about to jump in.<p>

"Hey buddy need a lift?" The man looked more like a bulldog then a person. His tail was wagging, and his cheeks overlapped his lips. He even had a bit of slobber going down one lip.

"Yes...if you don't mind."

"Sure thing hop on." He said holding out his hand for the Doctor to grab. When on board he could see that there were three other dog men on the little ship.

"Your lucky there...if you woulda jumped in...you woulda been eatin...theres parana in there. No one would have found you. You work at that factory?" The dog man asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Inspector." The Doctor lifted the physic paper "Looking into disappearing children, and I have reason to believe this factory might be using underage kids, and kidnapped children." The doctor said and the dog man looked around at another who shrugged and looked back at the Doctor.

"About two days ago I sees dis boat with a bit of guys pushin kids off it. They wasn't nice either. Several cryin, others shakin so bad they had to be carried off and then dropped...no i don't mean dropped off...I mean dropped six feets of the guys shoulder." The dog itched his ear and panted.

"I didn't fink nofin of it cause...well...slavory isn't that uncommon in these parts...so I lefts it alone I did." He said an shrugged.

"Slavery!" The Doctor shook his head and looked on. "Thats going to stop...tonight!" He growled and stood at the bow of the ship.

"You gonna need a gun in there." The third dog man said.

"Don't like weapons...I'll just go in...peacefully."

"What if they fight you?" The Captain asked crossing his arms and leaned against the side paneling.

"Then I feel sorry for them...I really do." Silence followed the Doctor and the rest of the trip.


	4. The Inspector

Authors Notes: Sorry this one took me so long. But we've found a place and got internet :D So you should be getting regular chapters from me again :D

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trust<strong>_

**_Chapter 4_**

_The Inspector_

The Doctor had filched a clip board with paper. He already had a pen in his pocket. So when he got to the factory he walked right in and started writing things down on the clip board acting like he was important.

"Oy!" A man ran over to him and snatched the pen. The Doctor snatched the pen back before the man realized he even had a pen in the first place.

"I'm from the inspectors office." He took the physic paper and flashed it to the man. "I'm here to inspect that your machinery is up to code, and the condition of the factory. Now would you mind...I prefer to work without someone staring over my shoulder. Thank you." The Doctor walked away from the man not even waiting for an answer from him. The man narrowed his eyes and walked up a set of steal stairs up to a room full of windows.

"Boss! Theres an inspector here!" He yelled to a man who just stared out of the window.

"Watch him...make sure he doesn't go where he's not suppose to." The man with bright blue hair and red skin said. "We've been warned about a man...with a blue box. See if you can find the box. Its a little taller then you are...about as wide as your arms." The other man just nodded and laughed.

"Soon we'll find out just what that kid really is." He said and turned around to look out the large window. Down below the Doctor was stopping people and talking to them writing things on a little clip board and continuing on to the next person he saw.

Mute looked around the room it had been emptied for the night everyones coal had already been placed into the furnaces. Mute however still had quite a lot of coal since the...man with the bad english decided to give her the work of everyone else since she wouldn't tell him what she was talking to someone else about. Everyone in the room knew perfectly well that she hadn't been talking...obviously since she was 'mute' But this man wouldn't let go of what he 'thinks' he heard. So she just continued to shovel the coal and ignore him. Which opted for him to tell everyone else to leave there coal for her to shovel and get to bed.

_'Doctor...why did you leave me behind..._' She said to no one...an thats who answered back...she knew perfectly well that the Doctor couldn't find her in this little room...no one knew about this one room. That is except for there employers.

_'Wish I could speak like the rest of...well everyone._' She continued to shovel the just as soon as she started she stopped. That was right...she hadn't tried to speak since well...never. So she sighed, it was a long shot, and the Doctor did say she wasn't going to be able to speak for a few years, and its been a few years. She opened her mouth to speak and something felt like it grinded in her throat, and the only thing that came out was a yelp of pain and blood. She coughed and covered her mouth.

"Hey...your not suppose to be able to speak yet." She looked up at the man holding her upright. She pulled away quietly and began to shovel the coal again. The Doctor took her hand in his only for her to pull away and get back to work.

"Whats with you? I said I'd be here, and here I am whats with the host...oh...oh yes thats right different face. I regenerated." The Doctor said closing the furnace. "Hey...look at me please." Mute turned to look at the Doctor slowly ready to bolt if he did anything she didn't like. Even this sort of motion caused her to start coughing hard.

"Whats wrong?" He got down on one knee pulling out his sonic screw driver. The device was slowly removed from his hand and examined by the young girl. She turned it this way and that in her tiny hand. She slowly put it down on the floor and looked up at the tired looking Time Lord. She slowly reached up and touched his cheek but pulled back again not sure if this was aloud at all. The Doctor just smiled and reached up and touched her cheek. She touched his cheek again as the Doctor cleaned hers. Before the Doctor was finished though she touched his hand tightly to her cheek and nuzzled it.

_'I'm sorry.'_ she whispered and kissed his palm._ 'I'm sorry...I'm sorry.'_

This caused the Doctor to pull away and look her in the eyes. "Sorry for what?"

_'They know your here...they knew you'd come._' The Doctor nodded and sighed.

"Yeah I figured they'd know...we need to hurry and get you out of here." The Doctor stood up. Mute stuck the screwdriver into her pocket as the Doctor walked to the door to peek out. He soon turned and held out his hand and smiled.

"Trust me...I"m the Doctor." Mute looked at his hand and took it. The Doctor began to run.

Through the hallways, past the doors, through the gate, and down toward the water they ran...ran as fast as they could...only to stop as the boat with those kind souls stood...now an inferno of fire and pieces of metal that once was the boat.

Mute and the Doctor were thrown backwards with the force of the explosion. The Doctor turned over to slowly crawl toward a heavily unconscious Mute. He put his arms around her and walked her toward another boat. His ears were ringing as he walked out of the stinging smoke. He had to get her out of there before...before he...

Unconsciousness took him and he fell putting his arms protectively around the child. He felt her breathing beneath his arms and that was all he felt after that.

Mute sat up slowly rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She looked around the room and sighed softly. Perhaps it had all been a dream after all. She grabbed her shovel and got to work again on her pile of coal.

"Oh look...little miss Time Lady thinks she's people." Mute gasped when she stood up and was thrown against the furnace. It burned her skin and she fell forward onto the ground.

'Doctor!' She screamed in her head holding the now bubbled up arm. She cried aloud, and scooted away from anyone who reached out to her. She was blinded by tears, her body just couldn't take anymore punishment and she broke down.

"No leave her alone!" The voice echoed. the person had to yell over Mute's screams. Mute felt cold fingers touch her blistered arm. Mute pushed on the hand and tried to push herself farther into the wall. Her arm still throbbed and burned.

"Its alright...its me." The Doctor held her close and kissed her forehead. "Its alright...I'm here...Doctors here." The Doctor said.

"Why do you treat her like she's some...infant?" The guard asked shoving dirt at the Doctor.

"Because she is! Technically she's only 2 years old!" The Doctor said rubbing the sand from his face.

"Yeah but she's not your two year old!" Another man reached down to grab Mute's arm and pull her from the Doctor who grabbed his arm and twisted.

"Don't touch her. Have you ever seen an enraged man who has nothing to die for? Yeah well thats me...but now I have a daughter...and I'm willing to die for her. Don't try me sir...I'm a Time Lord...the last Time Lord, and she's all I got left."


	5. The Caves

_**Authors Notes: **_This chapter is cursed...I've tried to write it three times each one thwarted by many things. Tonight it was thwarted by us being hit by a tornado and stuff like that so I'm just going to post it and place it up then start on 6._ Geez its like Mother Nature doesn't want me to tell my story. Please R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who  
><em>

_**Trust**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**The Caves  
><strong>

Mute slept in his arms as he sat there inside this 4X4 room. It wasn't big at all. Actually it was really really small. It took the Doctor a second to figure out just where in the compound they were...inside the main offices closet.

The Doctor sighed looking down at the young female Time Lady. Her face was bruised, scratched, and scrapped. He was sure she had the same coloring all over her body. In fact he could see a bruise from where there was a tear in her shirt.

His hand slowly roamed over the vital areas making sure none were bruised, or broken skin. He knew that she didn't have a chance if she had broken ribs. She wasn't wheezing which was good, but she still had the blood running down her cheek onto his sleeve. Her vocal cords were damaged again. He ran his fingers through his messy kept hair and looked at the childs face. He wished the TARDiS could come to him. He would take her away from here and never look back.

A small finger touched his lips and he looked back down at the small girls face and smiled.

_'So many thoughts...for such an old Time Lord...rest those thoughts...it'll be alright. I'm trusting the Doctor. '_ Mute rested her head back on the Doctors chest and he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

But just as soon as he closed his eyes the door slammed open. "Boss wants to see you." The Doctor gasped as he was pulled upright and thrown out the door. He turned to go back to Mute but he was unable to. She was already flung over someones back. Her small frail legs kicking in protest.

"Let her go!" The Doctor glared at the man pointing a gun to Mute who didn't know why someone was poking her in the butt. So when she looked over herself she let out a soft squeal and tried to cover it.

'_Doctor?_' She whispered.

"Everything will be alright Child...I won't let them harm you." He said. Although he had no idea how he would save her from a speeding bullet. He wasn't fast at all, in everything considered including that...he was actually quite slow.

'As long as they don't shoot my butt. Seriously how will I sit down? I don't stand on my head you know.' She said flicking the gun away from her butt. The Doctor just chuckled and turned around looking at the man.

"Lead on." The Doctor followed them along the dark corridor. They were led into a small room covered in mirrors. The only light that shown was from a single light bulb extended by a thin white wire. In a corner there was a man sitting in a chair. It was actually the only chair in the room so they both had to stand.

The door closed behind them and the man didn't even look up. 'Doctor I'm scared.' Mute whispered even though she didn't have to. They couldn't hear her...no one except the...

The Door opened, a man stood there holding the door. What was heard that made the Doctor hold Mute close to him protectively. Was the loud foot falls of the Cyberman that now stood in the doorway.

The Cyberman walked in and looked down at the Doctor who pushed Mute behind him. She just barried her face in his jacket. "Your mining operation is catching a whole lot of attention."

"Everything here is only temporary. We plan to move everyone out of this area and onto another planet very soon. The diamond here is getting very...scarce.

"So what is this...free labor?" The Doctor spat motioning to Mute who was still hiding behind him.

"Certain measures were taken to get the job done, and workers didn't seem to want to work for a Cyberman...so we acquired workers by any means needed." The man said

"What do you plan to do to these workers when you leave." The Doctor asked.

"Kill them, people die in mine collapses all the time Doctor...you two...will too." He motioned for the two men to grab the Doctor. A third man pulled Mute away from him.


	6. The Death of the Doctor

_**Authors Notes: **_Tada...another chapter :D Enjoy. Love reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Doctor Who

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trust<strong>_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Doctors Death**_

Blood, Sweat, and Death. Its what Mute smelled when she was shoved into the room with all the cages. Each one with grabbing fingers, crying children, and angry faces. This was the face of fear, from every person she passed by, even when she was shoved into a steel cage herself. She tried to open the door. She wanted to so badly, they were so scared, tears dripping down her face. She wanted the Doctor by her side, always by her side and never leave again.

_'Doctor...please...where are you I'm getting so many mixed emotions. Which one is you?_' She looked around at the many many sorrowful faces only to be pushed against the metal by the crowded cage.

"Hey that ain't nice she's just a fledgeling." She heard, she looked up to see a man who remarkably had a beak, and dark robes. She saw priests like that at the orphanage...but only when people were either dead or dieing or...

'_Are you going to kill us?_' She asked the Cyberman who followed. Apparently the men there called the bird like creatures. The Cyberman probably wanted it to be made into a Cyberman afterwards.

"Affirmative." The Cyberman said who walked back toward where he was going. She knew there was no real reason to lie...besides they were machines, do they even get the concept of lieing? She put her forehead against the metal and sighed in defeat. She had only just found the Doctor again. Was fate that cruel to wave a piece of meat in front of her and as she reached for it...it snatched it away again. But this time she was never to have it again. Although in the middle of it all she had to smile. What little bit of time she had with the Doctor was...the best she had ever had. She found herself very grateful, and peaceful.

'_Thank you Doctor...thank you for your kindness._' She whispered softly to him.

"Don't count me out yet." There was a large explosion.

The Doctor ran as fast as he could. He had did some modifications to the boilers...or rather things were rearranged and placed elsewhere so the steam tanks would overheat and blow. It would be a good distraction...at least until he was able to disarm the bomb.

_'Now Mute...I need you to get everyone out of those cages._' The Doctor said pushing something in front of the door so he could go about his business without to much trouble.

'How?' She asked looking around at the people.

'_Well I put my sonic screwdriver in the inner pocket of my jacket._' Mute jumped up and looked inside the long black jacket and smiled when she pulled out the screwdriver.

'_When we get out of here I'm going to..._' Another explosion rocked the floors. She pointed the screw driver at the door and it popped open. The people all ran out and down the hall. Mute did this for the six other cages that lined the room. She stood still for a moment looking at the empty cages and smiled.

'_You saved them Doctor...thank you._' She whispered before running out the door too. The river was lined with people calling for help. Mute knew the Doctor probably had that handled too so stood there calmly waiting for him.

_'I've called the police from here make sure everyone gets out of here Mute. Promise me.'_ The Doctor said

'_What about you?_' Mute asked she felt a little rush from the Doctors emotions. Thats when she began to panic and run back toward the factory. The factory suddenly exploded.

'_Doctor!_' she screamed but that was all that could be said. Someone picked her up off the ground where the explosion flung her. She didn't know how long she lay there in a stunned state. She didn't know if she was breathing at all. She couldn't feel her heart beating.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. They all molded together and she couldn't really tell how much time passed between now and then. She didn't know, and she didn't want to. All she knew was she wasn't living for anyone but time now. She would only eat when it was placed in front of her. She would do her assignments, she wouldn't pick up a book unless she had to. Even her deep love for cooking just didn't ease her broken heart. She didn't cry once though, she felt to weak to do such a thing. She wasn't sure she knew how to cry for someone she loved so deeply anyways.

"Mute...theres some good news that potential parent is here to see you." The nurse said from the door. Mute rolled over on her side and covered her head up with the pillow. She didn't want to hear about some person wanting to adopt her, she didn't want anyone to adopt her...she wanted the Doctor.

"Alright I'll tell him your not ready." She said and left the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Smith...but she's not feeling to good right now."

"Does she have a cold?" He asked...that voice...

"Perhaps..."

"Alright I'll come back later." He said. The door closed. Mute slowly stood up and walked toward the door and then looked out. She saw the tail end of the coat.

_'Please..._' It was the first word she's spoken if quite some time. So it came out as a whisper, a desire, a plead. She was wishing, hoping...dare she hope that he was alive? She ran around the corner. Her heart stopped.

That blue...the bluest of blue on a telephone box. Oh that gorgeous blue. But what caught her eye next was the man leaning against it. She suddenly felt a savage ache in her heart. She knew it was there, the tear where he sat before mending itself, she ran...the Doctor ran. She wanted him to hold her. She could feel the ache within his heart too. He wanted her near, needed her near. That lonely hearts of his...she was there in those aching hearts.

All at once she felt like the child she was suppose to be as she jumped into his arms and cried so hard so loud that the people int he streets stared at the child in the Doctors arms.

'_I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you were dead_!' Mute wailed clinging to that brown jacket.

"Its alright, I'm here now...Papa's here." That promise...that soft promise was all Mute needed. She knew she was going to be with the Doctor for a very very long time. She was his daughter, and the only way she was going to leave him is when he was ready for her to go.

'_Name me...tell me what my name is_?' Mute said. The Doctor shook his head.

"I donno yet...The only thing I know about you is that you have my personality, my dashing good looks, and my sonic screwdriver." He said Mute blinked and pulled it out of her pocket. She blushed and held it out to him. He shook his head and pulled out another one. "Nah...keep it. I got a new one."

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>Welps thats it last chapter of Trust. What do you think? Theres gonna be two other stories, and a few more drabbles so keep checking :D


End file.
